Watermelon
by Agent Malkere
Summary: I swear, Yami, if you spit watermelon seeds at me one more time I will set ALL of my Blue Eyes White Dragons on you!  I came out here to WORK, not to be used for target practice! [humor, very mild yaoi]


_**Watermelon **_

_Agent Malkere _

**Disclaimer: It is not mine. –sigh- Great sadness. **

_A/N: Help! I've started writing YAOI!!! (starts running around in small panicked circles) Eep! Anyway, be warned – extremely mild Prideshipping ahead. Please let me know what you think – enjoy!_

The sun was shining, the birds were singing, the breeze was warm but not humid, and out on a shady bench somewhere on the Kaiba mansion estate at least one person was ready to commit homicide.

"Isn't this watermelon great?"

"No, and I swear, Yami, if you spit watermelon seeds at me one more time I will set _all_ of my Blue Eyes White Dragons on you!!! I came out here to _work_, not to be used for target practice!"

Yami grinned at him and took another large bite from the wedge of watermelon he was eating. He chewed for a minute, swallowed and then gave Seto the most innocent, wide-eyed look he could muster as he spit another black, tear shaped seed at the burnet. The seed hit Seto directly in the middle of the forehead where it stuck for a moment before, with an agonizing slowness, sliding down the side of his nose and falling off his chin. The young CEO sat frozen for a second as Yami burst out laughing. Slowly, with an air of frightening calmness, Seto closed his laptop and carefully placed it safely beneath the bench they were sitting on before looking Yami directly in the eye. His voice was flat and icy.

"Now, you die."

"Really? I thought I'd already done that once." Yami took another large bite of watermelon as Seto opened his mouth, paused, and then shut it again realizing he didn't have a sufficiently sharp comeback prepared yet. Storing a couple more seeds in one cheek the former pharaoh chewed and swallowed, smiling to himself. As much as Seto denied it, it was nice to know that – no matter what happened – some things would never change. _Seth absolutely hated it when I spat watermelon seeds at him…then again he used to spit more seeds right back at me, or throw whatever was nearest at hand. One time he dumped an entire pitcher of red wine over my head… It turned my hair a funny color for a couple of weeks. Ah, good times… good times. _

Yami glanced sideways at Seto again. The CEO had a blank expression on his face which meant if Yami played his cards just right he could get the burnet to explode – that was _always_ fun. Grinning to himself, the former pharaoh turned towards Seto once more.

"Hey, Se-to…."

"What?" he snapped, still thoroughly ticked off about the watermelon seeds.

_Pip-pip-pip._ The three black seeds hit the side of Seto's face in rapid succession. Yami studied the young CEO's expression carefully and started the count down in his head. _T-minus five, four, three, two, one- _

"_**YAMI!!!**_"

_-zero. We have lift off! I repeat, we have lift off! _

"GIVE ME THAT RA DAMNED WATERMELON, YOU TIE DYED PORQUPINE!!!"

"NEVER!!!" yelped Yami as he dodged Seto's lunge for him. He held his remaining, untouched wedge of watermelon high above his head. "THE WATERMELON MUST NOT BE HARMED!!! And now-" He grabbed Seto's white trench coat from where it had been hanging over the back of the bench. "I shall make my dramatic exit!!!" Pulling on the trench coat – which was at least a foot too long for him – Yami made a mad dash, propelling himself just out of the irate CEO's reach.

"COME BACK HERE WITH MY COAT!!!" The former pharaoh put on an extra burst of speed – Seto had long legs and the distance between them was already decreasing.

"NO! BECAUSE IN DOING SO YOU WILL HARM THE WATERMELON THEREBY BRINGING ABOUT THE END OF THE WORLD AND FIRE WILL RAIN DOWN FROM THE SKY AND MONSTERS FROM THE SHADOW REALMS SHALL ENTER THIS WORLD AND YAMI BAKURA WILL START CARING AROUND FLUFFY PINK BUNNIES AND GIVING RANDOM PEOPLE HUGS AND WILL HELP TEA WITH HER FRIENDSHIP SPEECHES!!!" Yami was laughing so hard by this point that he wasn't paying any attention to where he was going and nearly ran into a tree. Swerving quickly Yami snickered as the trench coat billowed in a rather ridiculous manner out behind him before continuing his rant. "NOTHING MUST HURT MY MILLENNIUM WATERMELON WHOSE SEEDS I MUST SPIT AT YOU!!! Isn't that right, precious?" Yami added, pretending to pat the melon wedge he was carrying.

"CUT THE DRAMATICS ALREADY AND GIVE ME BACK MY COAT!"

"No! It is dramatic and gives me the urge to try some evil laughter, which I have always wanted to do!!! Besides, when it's worn out I can cut it up into dust rags to polish my millennium items with!!!" His rant was cut short as Seto tackled him. A brief struggled ensued which ended with Seto flat on his back with Yami sitting cross legged on his stomach grinning and still wearing the CEO's trademark trench coat.

"Watermelon?" Yami held out the miraculously pristine slice of watermelon and Seto grudgingly took it. Scooting back so that he was only pinning down the other teen's legs (despite being somewhere around five thousand years old Yami had always thought of himself as a teenager), he wrapped the white coat around him and struck a mock-Kaiba pose with his nose stuck in the air. He felt the burnet under him shift as he sat up.

"Hey, Ya-mi…."

"What?" Just as he asked this three watermelon seeds impacted against his forehead.

"Why you-!" Seto just laughed, wrapped his arms around Yami's waist and kissed him. Yami closed his eyes, smiling to himself – Seto still tasted of watermelon.


End file.
